Aprisionada
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Ella solo observo el piso con los ojos desorbitado. Vio los pies de él y supo que estaba perdida, una daga frente suyo le indicaba el fin de aquel martirio. Se habia enamorado de Sasuke.


**Aprisionada.**

**Sasuke U. /Hinata H.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin formulárselo ella levanta el rostro, quedando a la altura de sus labios, los cuales roza con timidez.

Ella los sintió fríos pero frescos, cerró los ojos tratando de saborearlos, la acides de menta llego a sus labios entreabiertos. La joven retrocede unos pasos y observa el rostro de su captor.

El no muestra expresión alguna, mantiene los labios cerrados y el seño fruncido, sus ojos se desvían a los de su prisionera, que al sentir aquella penetrante mirada, agacha la cabeza con temor.

Él la coge de la barbilla, obligándola a levantar aquellos ojos lunas tan singulares

-Deja de hacer eso. No conseguirás nada. Ni tu libertad.- susurra cerca a su oído. Ella solo asiente y no puede evitar escapar un quejido al sentir las manos de él apretarle las muñecas con fuerza desmedida. Cerró los parpados con suavidad. La imagen de un rubio de ojos azul cielo aparece en su mente, y ella solo derrama una lágrima en silencio.

-Naruto- murmura a su aliento que golpea sus mejillas ruborizadas. El Uchiha suelta el agarre, dándole la espalda. Le irritaba de sobremanera escuchar el nombre de aquel idiota y ella lo sabía a la perfección. Ella lo decía con candidez, como si disfrutase el pronunciarlo, como un suave ronroneo.

Ella Afloro una sonrisa rota en sus labios, ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que lo vio por última vez, a él, a kiba, a los 9 novatos, a su casa. A Konoha.

¿Hacia cuanto que no veía la luz del día? "Hacía mucho" se contesto. Abrió los ojos con amargura y noto que él ya se había ido. Sin poder aguantar más el dolor, cae estrepitosamente al suelo. No llora, no grita ni dice nada, solo observa el piso negro que expelía un olor nauseabundo, probablemente la sangre de otros, que como ella, fueron encerrados en este lugar. Sus ojos se entrecierran y siente el peso de la soledad caer al igual que ella, sobre sus hombros.

Ya no se siente fuerte, ya no hay ni una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos. Ya no sabe si podrá aguantar más y a veces, el cuchillo que descansa a unos metros de ella se ve tentador.

Menea la cabeza mientras observa sus muñecas llenas de cortes y sangre coagulada.

Sabe que hoy no es el día, y el siguiente tampoco. No le daría el placer de saber que ella había cedido ante el suicidio. No, no le daría el gusto.

Observa aquella pequeña rendija en el techo y como otras veces, solo levanta el brazo, con la intención de alcanzar un poquito de luz, mas es en vano.

Acaricia sus cabellos azulinos, que hasta hace unos días, lo tenía largos y sedosos, mas en un arranque de ira, el uchiha los cortó hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Sus manos empiezan a temblar al recordar el rostro distorsionado de sasuke, cuando la encontró a punto de escapar.

Repentinamente, Apretó los puños en la tierra mientras se mordía los labios, tratando de no gritar.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado.

-Hyuuga, come- el aparece por detrás de esas anchas puertas de metal, inmunes a sus jutsus y golpes, mientras le entrega aquel podrido plato de comida. Sus ojos oscuros y negros carentes de brillo la observaban de arriba hacia abajo, como a una rata de laboratorio, mas Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero inevitablemente algo dentro de ella se rompe, como si una grieta atravesase su espalda en un escalofrió

Su rostro manchado de sangre indicaba que regresaba del cuarto de tortura. El olor a metálico no tardo en inundar el lugar.

Ella solo gira el rostro y empuja la bandeja con asco. Sasuke se agacha a la altura de ella y la mira con frialdad genuina, mas no parece intimidarse. No esta vez.

-Serás idiota hyuuga, te he dicho que come- de repente, sintió los labios suaves y dulces de ella sobre los suyos, mientras sus brazos delgados pasaban por sus hombros, agarrándolo de la nuca.

El cerro los ojos y alargo uno de los suyos, dándose por vencido. Era un hombre, tenia necesidades, aun cuando tendría que realizarlos con su prisionera.

Dentro de la Hyuuga explotaba una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones que se esparcían en cada respiración de su cuerpo, perdiendo el control momentáneo de sus movimientos. Algo en ella se contentaba por lo que había hecho.

-No- hinata se separó por unos momentos, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado. Más algo dentro de ella quemaba y se removía cada vez que lo veía. Aceptaba que era apuesto físicamente, que cada vez que lo veía algo en ella gritaba a grandes voces el contacto con su piel, su aroma.

Si le atraía, pero lo aborrecía. A muerte.

Aquellos ojos ónix cobraron un color rojo sangre, y ella supo que había pisado la línea. Empezó a temblar, Tenía miedo, y el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo, mas una especie de adrenalina empezó a drenarse por sus venas con tanta libertad que la mente de hinata se nublo por unos segundos. La sensación de orgullo cubrió su enclenque cuerpo, ocultando el miedo que aquel hombre provocaba en su organismo.

_El la necesitaba._

Sabía que Estaba caminado en fuego, pero la idea de enfurecerlo le resultaba aun más excitante. Había negado la orden de su captor. ¿Eso era lo que significaba tener orgullo femenino? Pues le gustaba, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, aunque sea en lo insignificante.

El solo gruño ante la distancia de sus labios y trato de acercarse, mas ella se rehusaba a hacerlo.

-Maldición hyuga…- grito el Uchiha mientras la acides de sus ojos disminuían, La joven parpadeo confundida. El acaricio sus hebras con delicadeza

Las pupilas de hinata se dilataron.

Habia visto los ojos de sasuke como siempre. Espero encontrarlos negros, fríos e inexpresivos.

Más, por primera vez, un brillo de humanidad parecía canturrear en ellos.

Su voz ronca y llena de pasión susurro-…Por favor- Ella notó sus manos frías descender por sus hombros desnudos y subir hasta su cuello, en una caricia. La muchacha se quedo sin habla.

Los orbes de sasuke por primera vez parecían suplicar, dejando a la hyuuga con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No sabía que decir. No sabía cómo responder, pero algo en ella había hecho un clic y noto que estaba perdida.

-Hinata- murmuro mientras la tomaba de los hombros. Ella se acerco hacia él, estaba en un trance, lo aceptaba. Aquella mirada tan singular la hipnotizaba y hacía estragos en ella que se le hacía difícil mantener una respiración calmada y continua.

Poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, mientras veía la imagen borrosa de sasuke, acercándose a su rostro con los labios entre abiertos.

-Oi Sasuke, tenemos que irnos, Karin encontró a unos anbus de Konoha y necesita ayuda- Era la voz chillona de suitgetsu que aparecía por detrás de las rejas. Ambos, captor y rehén, se alejaron con rapidez. Hinata, horrorizada por lo que iba a cometer oculto su rostro tras sus manos y Sasuke…

El solo se ocultó tras su máscara de frialdad, se irguió y giró su cuerpo hacia la demacrada Hinata, que lo observaba desde el suelo con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. _Que había hecho, que había hecho_ gritaba dentro de sí la hyuuga

Y fue ahí que la joven se dio cuenta de lo negro y oscuro que podían ser los ojos del él.

Los labios del chico se extendieron y se curvaron en una sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa perversa y sarcástica.

_Había jugado con ella. Ella había sido la engañada y había caído._

Cuando ambos se fueron, hinata se inclino hacia el suelo y empezó a gritar y llorar como nunca. Sus ojos se hincharon y los últimos cabellos que le quedaban fueron arrancados por la propia desesperación. Y fue entonces donde vio la daga.

Talvez hoy si sea el _día_. Lo único que tenia para contrarrestar al uchiha, lo había perdido.

Porque sin darse cuenta…

Ya no era inmune a su fragancia, a su cuerpo, a su ser. Ya todo lo había perdido, porque en todo este tiempo, siempre creyó encontrar alguna salida. Creyó en algún momento, tener dominio de la situación, pero estaba equivocada. El siempre lo supo, desde un principio, y la condujo con lo ingenua que era hacia la trampa. El destino y el la trajeron aquí. ¿Por qué?…

Simple, se había enamorado de él. De su captor.


End file.
